


Not This One

by bowtiehour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiehour/pseuds/bowtiehour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wears glasses and is super  conscious about it, so when Sam sees her without contacts she gets nervous to his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This One

The wind outside your window was fresh and you breathed in the spring scents. You were so tired, yet the sun shining above you warmed your soul. Carefully stripping down you went towards the bathroom, and faced the mirror. Your face looked strung and the sleepless nights due to hunting showed, grimacing you began to remove your contacts. Your eyes were sore from wearing them all day, having to wear contacts was the worst part of being a hunter with bad eyesight. In your college days you’d just wear your round glasses, making you look silly but then that was okay. As a female hunter, others always questioned your capabilities as you were already a girl but a girl with a childish nerd look would be laughed at.  
Stepping into the shower, you began to wonder when you started caring about what others thought. Was it when you started hanging around the Winchesters that you starting giving a damn about gaining the approval of others? Or maybe it was when Sam said you had pretty eyes and you instantly thought that if he ever saw you with your glasses he wouldn’t say something like that again. Being complimented by Sam sent your heart fluttering, you felt your pulse would be jammed in a frenzy forever if he would draw you in for a kiss someday.  
You smiled at the very thought. Damn, you couldn’t have a boy like him, do this to you. He was good looking and had to be more or less like Dean in his relations with other women and you were just a silly girl with a crush on him. The cold water trickled down your spine and you sighed. You truly wanted to the girl he would hold in his arms on a sunny afternoon.  
Stepping out of the shower a few moments later, you quickly wore your glasses and wrapped a towel around yourself as you began to look for fresh clothes. Hunting life was hard when you wanted clean laundry and couldn’t afford a clean motel.   
Putting on a black t shirt and a red skirt, the only thing that was not sweaty and grimy from rustling in the forest for the last two days to hunt down a werewolf with the Winchesters whose trail you ended up losing, you started untangling your drenched hair before you went to sleep. Sleep was necessary, even when your heart ached to go out and pick flowers under the blissful sun.  
The bell rang. It was definitely the breakfast you’d ordered, so you jumped down and got the door in a second. You didn’t really notice who it was for a moment, and then you heard an exclamation.  
“You look different!” The voice said, looking up you realized that Sam Winchester was standing at your door his eyes slightly surprised with a smile written over him. Then it hit you. You were freaking wearing your glasses.   
“Uh, not really. I always look like this.” You said trying to act as casual as you could.  
“No, you don’t. Seriously.” Sam paused. “You look adorable.” He said his face bright.  
“Oh, come on. Every time someone says I’m adorable they sister zone me.” You covered your mouth. Ugh, why did you always say things like this when you were nervous.  
“Nevermind that. How come you’re here, Sammy?” You tried to quickly change the topic. Sam looked at you for a second with his face turning serious, “So get this, we weren’t actually here hunting a werewolf then because turns out we have a skinwalker here, so we might have mishunted.”  
“Mishunted?” You asked.  
“Yeah, meaning we still have to stay here a while.” He looked at you quietly with a meaningful look and said “And hunt together.”  
At the word together, you could swear you heart was buzzing.  
“Oh, okay then. We’ll get to work later, I’m gonna sleep now.”  
“Yeah, totally. You deserve rest, y|n. I’ll see you today evening.” He turned to leave waving a goodbye from the door.You turned to close the door when you hear him mutter, “Like I was ever going to sisterzone her. Not that one.” With a smile playing on your face you went to bed.


End file.
